This is a multi-institutional, open label, two-arm, randomized phase II trial of BMS-182248-01 administered every 21 days vs. doxorubicin given every 21 days. The objectives of this study are to: 1) assess the objective response rate of each treatment arm; 2) evaluate the duration of response for each treatment regimen; 3) evaluate the safety profile of BMS-182248-01 and doxorubicin; 4) assess the objective resonse rates after crossover.